Dust: memories
by Scarlet salamander
Summary: The story takes place a week after the death of the hero Dust. If you have any suggestions I will read all. This story has been finished, I have started the sequel to this, it is called Dust: Ghosts don't bleed.
1. Chapter 1

Dust: memories

chapter 1: a familiar face

It had been a week since Dusts death, word had gotten round quite fast. All were effected by this tragedy that took place in the war, a loss or a good friend... and a hero. But even though life had changed for the better for the moonbloods it was not the same without Dust. He brought hope to the world and saved the moonbloods from extinction, but with the cost of his own life. This is were our story begins...

A person in a dark cloak covering his face arrives at aurora village and enters the local tavern known as "the sacred priest". He approaches the bar manager and whispers in a hush tone into his ear, the manager then points him to a table with 3 people sitting around it, its Ginger with Avgustin and Moska. He approaches them and pulls his hood down revealing Fale. Ginger quickly stands up "Have you got the documents?!" she says. "yes but your not gonna like what you find" he answers regrettably then hands over the concealed envelope. A nervous look appears on Gingers face as she snatches it quickly from Fales hands, she begins to read. "well?" said Moska " what does it say?". She glances up at him with a hint of dread in her eyes and whispers " Their in the sorrowing meadow". Avgustin bursts sharply "no, there's no way we can go there, not now. Its too dangerous to be looking for things that may or may not be there" Ginger looks at him, tears in her eyes "he would do the same for us!" she shouted. "But we are not him, we are not Dust! We cant fight those things, we wouldn't make it past the first one we encounter". Ginger lowers her head in sadness "We should at least try... I must see him again, one more time" she lifts her head, still in tears "just one more time" she pleaded. "Fine" Avgustin let out "but if we die the bloods on your hands". A smile appeared on Gingers face "thank you..."

**This is the end of my first chapter, please leave feedback. If this works out I will upload more :) p.s please take note this is my first time doing this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: awakening

"wow they really let this place go" said moska. "No it always looked like this, hence the name?" explain Ginger. "ok, ok so where exactly are we going? I don't see anything other than a bunch of grave stones and an abandoned church" said Avgustin. Ginger pointed towards a gap in the near by forest "there, thats where they last saw him heading". A look of confusion took over Kales face "so... what exactly is it we are looking for? I mean there are millions of swords in the world so what makes this one special?". Ginger let out a giggle "well how many swords do you see flying around and talking?".

The bushes started to rustle behind them, a small creature appear out of the darkness. It was fidget, she had gotten lost trying to find Ahrah. "Fidget?! You scared the crap out of us!" shouted Ginger. Fidget flew quickly and hugged her "i thought I was a gonner" she cried. "calm down Fidget, your ok now" she comforted. As they began walking towards the forest they heard a monstrous grumbling sound, "what was that?!" Screamed Moska. Everyone then looked down at Fidget, a look of embarrassment kept onto her face "hey lay off! I haven't eaten in days, you know what food animals have to eat out here? BUGS, and do you know what im not gonna put in my mouth? BUGS!" Kale took off his satchel and brought out a small bag of mash mellows "Its not much but it should sustain you until we get back to the village. Fidget let out a cry of joy as she snatched the bag off of kale and ripped apart the bag like a rabid dog, everyone started to stare at the tribal little nim-bat. "what?" she asked, "i find it hard to tell if your a person or an animal" added Avgustin. "Hey! Leave me alone, im hungry"

The ground started to rumble like an earthquake, Ginger turned her head "Fidget!". Its not me this time I swear, as the ground quaked there came a massive crack in the ground and from the crack came out a giant stone golem wielding a club the size of a tree trunk, its eyes were hollow and corrupt and its skin was as hard as steel. "Get down!" shouted Avgustin as the monster raised its club ready to stike. It had sung it into the ground, luckily no one was life threateningly injured. The strike had caused a cloud of fog like smoke to cover the area, it was hard it see but Ginger could make out the large silhouette of the Golem rasing it club for a second attack. She had covered her eyes in fear and heard a large clang, the sound of metal hitting a surface but she did not feel pain, nor did anyone else. As the smoke cleared she opened her eyes, only to see a figure holding its sword against the giant club. A normal man would have been crushed within contact of the club, but this was not a normal man. This was Dust...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bite the Dust

As Dust countered the golems club it had left a mark as if it had been hit by massive amounts of force, Dust quickly dragged his blade through the club cutting it in half, the other half fell to the floor almost hitting Moska. As the giant golem tried to grab Dust he lept onto its arm and with lightning speed, slashed at its shoulder. The golems arm shattered from the force Dust had put into his swings, causing it to let out a terrifying screech that crushed the rocks around it. It turned into a frenzy and swung its one remaining arm franticly hoping to hit Dust, but Dust was too quick and cut the golems ankles, it fell to its knees gasping and tired. It was then that everyone else realised what was going on, everyone was staring in amazement and confusion. Dust quickly turned around, "Fidget!" he shouted and Fidget almost sharing the same mind, let out a cluster of fire that Dust absorbed into his dust storm technique causing a massive fire storm to appear that he used to incinerate the corrupted monster.

He cleared the rest of the fog using his sword and looked down at Ginger. "Are...you alright?" he said, Ginger welled up with tears and hugged him tightly "i never been better". Fidget getting jealous, shouted "Hey! Where's my hug?!". "haha alright Fidget" giving up, The little Nimbat flew at a cutting speed into Dust "Don't die again, never again" she mumbled in a sad tone, "I wont Fidget... I promise".

As things began to settle everyone started to move again from being frozen in thought. Avgustin approached Dust and said in a hearty tone "Its good to have ya back Dust, everyone was a wreck without you, especially Ginger over there. She had us come here to try and find ya sword and er... something else, ya twin soul or summet rather" Dust looked over at Ginger, overwhelmed with embarrassment. Fidget had a giddy look on her face when she saw Ginger but it then disappeared. "hmm where have I seen this before...oh! Dust we have to tell Haley that your back, like right now!" panicked Fidget frantically before grabbing Dust by the collar and dragging him. "Woah hold on now Fidget, there are other matters at hand right now" Dust explained. Fidget looked at him in confusion "like what Dust?". "Well how about getting our friends back to Aurora village safely? plus we have friends we can see on the way to Haley's house" He said. Fidget slightly annoyed "but shes the most important one, she likes you". Dust confused "Fidget? All our friends like us", Fidget flew up and grabbed him by his cheeks "Dust, she like likes you, she sent the signals remember?" At that moment Ginger realised what was going "Wha...what?! Who likes Dust?!". Fidget turned to her with a large grim on her face "Oh is somebody jealous?" Ginger went red with embarrassment yet again "n...no its just I didn't know". "Well come on we best be going, its too dangerous out here for talking about how much Ginger loves Dust and all that" interrupted Avgustin "Kale, you have the map so where we headed?" Kale took of his backpack and started rooting around and pulled out a map. "Ah here it is, simple we just go back the way we came" said Kale. Dust walked into the middle to make sure everyone could see him "ok ill go up front with Kale to take care of any threats that come after us. Avgustin, you and Moska will guard the back to take care of any loose ends". They set off walking back to Aurora village, Dust made sure to take care of any monsters that came near them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Affection

As they walked through the desolate forest heading home a thought had crossed Dusts mind, he turned to Ginger "How did you know I was in the sorrowing meadow?". "Well the moonbloods have base camps around each section of Falana and seen as you were a big part of the war I had permission to request search parties looking for immense energy from your souls and your sword". Dust now confused "But how can they sense energy like that?". "Well they use their light without flame, magic that is not magic to seek out generating energy" she explained. "thats incredible!" he shouted, "shhhhh, im not suppose to tell people about it though" she hissed. "so then why did you tell me?" he asked. She looked at him with gentle eyes and whispered "because I trust you". Dust looked back at her with a smile "c'mon... lets get going". "yeah...lets" she said softly.

They had finally arrived at Aurora village, it only took Dust a few seconds to draw the eyes of everyone he saw. People cheered for him throughout the village, some even came up to him to ask for his autograph and started asking him questions. He had became famous throughout the world, known as a hero, some even praised him as a god for his amazing abilities at fighting.

They arrived back at the sacred priest, the bar manager offered him a drink saying "its on the house, you deserve it". Dust great fully excepted his offer and took the drink, he sat down with everyone at the table to finish his drink. "wow Dust, you've become quite popular now that your well known" said Fidget. Dust looked down at her and smiled "what are you talking about me for? They have started selling nimbat dolls down at the market now, looks like the same goes for you" he pulled out his own "i've still got mine with me, and im keeping it...for-eveerrrr" he said in a creepy voice. She flinched behind Ginger "I don't know you anymore". 15 minutes later he finished his drink after sharing a few stories and picked up Ahrah. He then left to set off for Haley when Ginger ran out, he turned to her "Ginger". She hugged him and said "stay safe Dust", as she let go he nodded "its a promise" and descended into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunion

They had arrived in archer's pass and approached the purple resonance door. Dust searched his satchel and pulled out a glowing stone which caused the door to open, he climbed through the cave as fast as he could and reached the pipe entrance the the forge. He slid down the pipe and tried to brake his fall. He it the floor in a crouched position, his fist taking most of the impact. He looked up to see Haley using the forge making a small trinket, "we are closed" she said in a cold voice. He stood up "even to your best customer?". She stood still for a moment, frozen in shock and soon turned around. "Are you ok Haley? You look like you've seen a ghost" He smiled and took off his hat. She started to cry and ran towards him, she slapped him swiftly across the face and then hugged him "don't do that to me!" she sobbed. Dust soon gained his smile back and held her "i was never good with entrances, im sorry Haley... I missed you too". They stood there for a while before she realised the trinket was still on the forge "oh no!" she yelled. She quickly picked up the trinket with a pair of tongs and dipped it into some cold water. As the steam cleared Dust had noticed she had made a small but incredibly detailed model of him out of silver. She placed it on the table, wrapped it in a cloth and hid it from him behind her not knowing he had already seen it.

They had gone inside her house to take shelter from the rain, Dust and Haley began to talk about what happened during the war. "Well after I had taken out their cannons I fought my way through their soldiers, after that I entered General Gaius's temple. He tried to convince me that I was Cassius and not Dust but Fidget made sure that I wasn't corrupted by his words. It was a long fight, I ended up trying to save him in the end. I kept him from falling into magma but..." Dust thought for a moment about what Gaius had said to him in the end. "Cassius is gone... as is the world we once loved... cherish it", a look of guilt appeared on Dusts face. "What's wrong?" Haley said concerned. Dust looked at her and smiled "nothing".

Lightning had struck outside,it followed with heavy rain. Haley got up and looked out of her window "looks like you'll have to spend the night here Dust, ill get dinner started". The second she said that Fidget had popped out of his bag "whats for dinner?!" she shouted excitedly. "Be polite Fidget, we are only guests after all" he said sternly. Haley looked back "oh its fine Dust, she looks rather hungry", Haley headed towards the kitchen "hope you like pike, Matti caught them this morning". Dust looked around the room, then shouted to Haley so she could hear "where is Matti? I don't see him". Haley came to the door "he's upstairs sleeping because he caught a cold", Dust looked concerned "will he be ok?" he asked. "yes im sure he will be fine" she giggled "He may not look it but he is quite tough. Anyway ill get to cooking, you just relax" she said. As Dust and Fidget slowly drifted to sleep in the room warmed up by the fire Dust had noticed Ahrah started to glow "Dust, I sense several beings heading this way, they are near the entrance. Dust could hear the heavy clatter of armor coming from outside, and the unmistakable sound of swords being unsheathed.

**I haven't been doing this for long, feedback would be appreciated. Thanks :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Berserker

Dust swiftly took hold of Ahrah and exited Haley's house. He soon stopped in front of the mass of people, realising they were wearing the same armor as the soldiers he fought during the war. He gave them a look of disgust "your general is dead, you are relieved of your duty so what is it you want?", one of them came forward, possessing many medals showing he was a high ranking officer and a strange emblem never seen before. It was dark but each strike of lightning gave off enough light to see how it looked for a short time, it was a demonic wing with a red aura around it, possibly magic. "Isn't it obvious what we want?... Revenge" he grunted. "Your loyal i'll give you that" he raised his sword to them "but you know you cannot win" Dust said in a vicious voice. They all began to laugh except the officer who seemed irritated by what Dust had said. He raised is arm as if to signal, and then quickly swung it down and an arrow hit Dust in the shoulder. He was stunned for a second and then collapsed to the ground. "This is the god-like hero that slaughtered our leader, General Gaius?" He spat on the floor in repugnance and approached Dust "don't worry, it wont kill you, just paralyse you long enough for us to put you through as much pain as we can".

Seconds later Haley ran over to him through the rain "Dust! Whats wrong? Why aren't you moving" she checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief but then took note of the soldiers in front of her. "You see Dust, you took everything from us. And now... we're taking everything from you, starting with this girl right here". The soldiers surrounded her and restrained her, making sure Dust could see. The officer pulled out a knife and placed it against her throat "what a waste of such a pretty girl, you should have stayed away from this man, you may of lived longer ". Dust became filled with rage and regained control over his body, he grabbed the knife that was against Haley's throat and reversed it straight through his armor and into his stomach. The officer fell to the floor, the other soldiers panicked and tried to attack Dust but he soon disappeared from their sight. He then dropped down to the back of one of them and broke his neck in a swift motion and quietly layed him on the floor without alerting the two others. He picked up the dead soldiers sword and stabbed it through the back of his next victim. It didn't take long before the remaining soldier noticed what he had done but it was too late, Dust had ran full pace into him knocking him off of the cliff. Dust stood there for a moment, but then heard the sound of another arrow being shot and caught it straight between his fingers at an incredible speed. He was barley conscious because of the poison still having an effect on him. Using one of the dead bodies as a shield he moved towards Ahrah, he picked up the sword and started a vicious dust storm and aimed it at sky, lightning struck the blade with intense power. He then used two hands to direct it at the archer he could see at the giant statue and a violent beam of lightning hit the archer at an alarming rate and struck straight threw him like a giant spear of pure energy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've tried to change the way ive laid out my writing. Hope you prefer it this way because I do :)**

Chapter 7: Corruption

The power that overcame Dust began to show through the innocence of Jin and he began to look more and more like Cassius. He turned to the wounded soldier with a knife in his stomach and approached him. He looked down at him, eyes glowing red with extreme hatred and raised Ahrah above his head.

"Dust stop!... its over, enough of this!" Ahrah pleaded.

A horrific smile crept onto the corrupted Dust and he let out a psychotic laugh. As he swung his sword aiming for the whimpering soldiers neck he was stuck in his track when Haley grabbed his arm.

"Dust... stop this, this isn't you" she said in a saddened voice.

"But this monster tried to hurt you!" he yelled.

The injured soldier coughed up blood and looked at him. "Look at what you have done, we are not the monsters here...you are."

Dust's anger regained itself once more and tried to strike him, but Haley pulled him towards her and kissed him. As they stood there, the corruption was slowly corroded away by her kiss and the innocence of Jin vanquished what was left. They looked at each other for a second and Dust looked back at the injured soldier.

"D...Dust?" stuttered a voice from behind him.

Dust turned to find Fidget with a petrified look in her eyes. He became overwhelmed with guilt "Fidget...i..."

Fidget backed away from him in terror still thinking of what he had become. "Is that you Dust...are you back?"

Dust took his hat off to show her his appearance of Jin.

"Oh Dust." Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him tightly, "I was so scared Dust...I thought you were gone".

He could feel her crying against his chest "so did I Fidget... so did I."

After they hugged Dust walked over to the soldier on the floor. "This may sting a little."

The soldier let out a wail of pain after Dust had yanked the dagger out of his stomach, Dust then removed his armor and ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt to bandage the wound. After he patched him up the soldier had fallen unconscious from the pain and so Dust had to pick him up.

"Im taking him to a doctor in Aurora village."

Haley looked at him in a concerned manner. "Are you sure he will make it? He's bleeding rapidly, he's lost a lot of blood already."

Dust turned to her with an emotionless face. "He will make, ill make sure of it."

He then disappeared down archers pass headed for Aurora village.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dice with Death

Dust had arrived in Aurora village and proceeded to the house of the village doctor, Dr. Moriarty.

As he approached the door he knocked on but heard the answer "we are closed, please come back tomorrow" from his assistant. A young nurse called Aisha.

Dust knew that he couldn't stand around and explain what happened so he forced his way through by kicking the door open. As he ran in he saw the doctor sitting by the fire with a glass of what he assumed to be brandy. Dust quickly ran into the kitchen and cleared the table with one arm and placed the injured soldier down on the it, still holding the wound.

Moriarty burst into the kitchen. "What the hell are you..."

he approached the table at a steady pace. He let out a sigh of annoyance

"Dust...what have you done"

Dust ignored what he said and removed the bandage. "Can you save him?!" he asked fearfully.

The doctor looked at the wound. "Yes I'll have him patched up in no time, but it'll take days...maybe weeks for him to recover from such a wound".

The soldier regained consciousness but was still yelping in pain. Dust held the soldiers head and looked dead into his eyes. "I'll spare you this time but in return I want your co-operation when you are recovered, this is not a request".

The doctor put his hand on Dusts shoulder. "I think you should wait out in the hall, even though I can heal him there is still a high chance he could die, he has lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

Dust nodded and left closing the door behind him. An hour had past since he left the room, through that hour all he could hear was the screams of the soldier as he was clinging to his life, trying to endure the pain. Dr. Moriarty came out of the room covered in blood.

"We saved him, he will now be put in a bedroom upstairs... he's going to live."

A smile overcame Dusts face "Doctor I cant thank you enough-"

The Doctor quickly interrupted him. "But I need to talk to you about other matters."

They had both entered the doctors check up room in the other side of the building

"If you wouldn't mind id like to examine you".

Dust held a worried expression "But..I..im not sick?"

The Doctor had a gentle look in his eyes. "I know your not, it is just an assumption of mine that I need to test, please remove your shirt for a second".

As Dust removed his clothes the Doctors gentle eyes had turned into a look of great despair.

"Oh...my god..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Living scars

Dust looked at himself to find tattoo like scars consuming the right half of his body, they looked like jagged spikes working their way around his body and down him arm. But that wasn't all, on his back one began to descend from his shoulder blade like a black bone plate.

"Wh...what is this..." Dust said in a shaken voice.

The Doctor sat on his chair looking down at the floor, his hair almost covering his eyes. "Those Dust... are the effects of corruption".

Dust lifted his hand to look at it "corruption?...".

The Doctor looked at him with a sinister look in his eyes. "It means that one of the souls inside of you is not just fighting the other, but is fighting your body as well. Luckily the other soul is trying to tame it for you but..." depression overcame the Doctor.

"The soul is tired, its put under too much pressure and cant fight back any more. And the other? Its trying to rip out of you, you'll feel immense power cover come you and it may feel good but the more you use it, the faster the corruption will take over. It will transform you, it will warp your body and turn you into the embodiment of demise."

Dust stood there silently frozen in thought. "So... im going to die?"

"No, not yet anyway. There is a way to stop it but your not going to like it."

A sign of hope appeared on Dusts face "How?! I'll do anything."

The Doctor came close to Dust. "You will have to consume another soul..."


End file.
